


An Itch You Can't Scratch

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Skwisgaar and Pickles have a past they can't forget.





	An Itch You Can't Scratch

It was another one of those nights. The blond stumbled home, a familiar itch that he just couldn’t scratch. He flopped down on the couch and groaned, why? Why did he want it so bad? He grit his teeth and walked down the hall, the one that always scratches the itch just how he likes it. Two knocks on the door, it was a while before he heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal a tired redhead, “What da hell dood? Da ya know what time it is?” Pickles asked. Skwisgaar pushed Pickles inside and shut the door behind him, “What da hell?” Pickles groaned again, the Swede tried to talk but whenever he looked at the redhead he lost the words. It was nights like these he couldn’t bring himself to speak. Skwisgaar came forward, caressing the redhead’s cheek, “Dood?” Pickles mumbled, it’d been so long since they'd done this. Skwisgaar hushed him and leaned in to kiss the redhead, Pickles didn’t stop him and after a while he kissed back. They broke away from each other and Skwisgaar couldn’t keep himself from looking into those emerald eyes.

Pickles could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. “It’s been a while, Skwisgaar.” Pickles spoke, “Why come back ta me now?” He inquired, “Yous ams de only persons who makes me feels alive.” Skwisgaar whispered, the drummer’s hands went up the blond’s shirt, lifting it up and off, throwing it behind him. Pickles locks lips with him once again, undoing the blond’s belt and pulling it off. The redhead’s hands roamed the blond’s body, ending up on his hips. “Ye’re sa pretty.” Skwisgaar could smell the liquor on Pickles’s breath but it was nothing new. They parted and Pickles lead the blonde to his bed, straddling Skwisgaar’s hips as they sat. “Brings back memories don’t it?” Pickles sighed, “Ja.” Skwisgaar mumbled. The blond took off Pickles’s shirt and then got up, pulling off his boots and pants. Skwisgaar got on top of the redhead, he looked as pretty as he did the first time Skwisgaar took him.

The Swede remembered that night, he was all over the place, he didn’t even take off Pickles’ platform boots or his shirt. It was sloppy and desperate but it ignited something inside the Swede’s heart that would never go away. Skwisgaar felt such nestalgia from this, “Skwisgaar?” Pickles inquired, “Ja?” The blond mumbled back, “What’re ya doin’?” Pickles asked, “Lookings…. Yous… Yous look…” He debated on saying it and guessed he had nothing to lose, “Yous looks just as pretties as de.. De first times.” Skwisgaar replied as his cheeks glowed pink, Pickles looked a bit shocked at the compliment. He was sure Skwisgaar was so drunk he wouldn’t remember… But he did and it made Pickles heart beat even faster in his chest. 

Skwisgaar leaned down and kissed the redhead. Skwisgaar was pulling off Pickles’s boxers, stroking the growing hard on that the drummer had obtained. The drummer kept moaning into the blond’s mouth, Skwisgaar couldn’t help but get turned on over it. They became ravenous with their kissing, tongues twisting and colliding as Skwisgaar's strokes sped up, “G-gahd! Gahd! S-Skwisgaar!” Pickles moaned. Skwisgaar smirked and pulled away from the kiss, the blond pulled off his boxers and threw them across the room, “Mmm, I really missed dat.” Pickles purred as he motioned to the Swede’s member, Skwisgaar smirked, “Gives it kisses.” The blond said as he crawled up the redhead’s body, rubbing his cock against Pickles’s bottom lip. Pickles smirked and gave the head a few licks before going down on the Swede.

The blond bit his bottom lip and grasp at Pickles’s dreadlocks for dear life. Pushing the redhead off after he’d decided he’d had enough, Skwisgaar crawls down Pickles’s body, sucking on his fingers between the redhead’s legs. After a bit he pulls the fingers out and positions them outside Pickles’ hole. Sinking in one after a little teasing, “Hows longs since yous had somethings in here?” Skwisgaar asked, Pickles blushed and looked away, “You ams very tight.” Skwisgaar chuckled. The drummer whimpered and tossed as a second finger was added. After a bit of fingering Pickles went from whimpers to moans, “S-Skwisgaar!” Pickles gasped. The Swede smirked and pulled his fingers, out.

Skwisgaar looks up, “Readys?” He inquired, Pickles nodded furiously, the blond chuckled and pushed the head against Pickles’ entrance. The redhead scrunched up his nose and whimpered as the blond pushed in, “Breathes.” He reminded, Pickles took in shaky breaths. “Goods, goods, you ams doings goods.” Skwisgaar encouraged, kissing Pickles’ forehead. A few more thrusts and he was in all the way, Pickles was huffing and puffing. It’d been a long damn time since he’d been stretched like this. Skwisgaar could tell that the redhead hadn’t been with any other guys since he last had him, it gave him a strange sense of pride. Skwisgaar kissed Pickles and let the redhead play with his hair as a means of distraction. After a while Pickles pushed his hips back onto Skwisgaar, the blond took that as a sign to move. 

One small thrust and Pickles whimpered, Skwisgaar heard no pain in the whimper. He knew Pickles’s noises and that whimper was a pleading one. Skwisgaar decided to give him more, thrusting deeper and a bit faster. Pickles gasped and his head fell back. “Oh gaahhd.” Pickles groaned, Skwisgaar gave out his own little groan in response. Usually the blond was silent when he was fucking someone, maybe he’d let out a few grunts and curses but overall he didn’t moan or groan. That was something he only let Pickles hear, he trusted Pickles enough to let him hear what most didn’t, the redhead didn’t know that though. The blond kept a slow pace for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of deep strokes inside the redhead’s tight ass. “O-oh fuck!” Pickles gasped as Skwisgaar suddenly decided to speed up, it felt amazing. Pickles groaned, arching up into the blond, still, he hid his face behind his arm, huffing and panting. Skwisgaar soon took notice that Pickles was hiding his face, he didn’t quite like it. The blond took hold of the redhead’s wrist and pinned them above him head, catching them in one hand and using his free hand to hold his left hip. “Yous ams too pretties to hide.” Skwisgaar said, making the drummer blush. 

Soon Skwisgaar was picking up the pace again, now though he was hitting something inside the drummer that made him moan loudly and go wild. The blond drove his cock against those wonderful bundle of nerves, making Pickles jolt and cry out. “Sk-Skwis! O-Oh baby!” Pickles cried out, biting his lip soon after the pet name left his mouth. “Skwisgaar! Nnng! Hit it again!” Pickles cried, the blond obliged to get a cry of “Harder!” In response. Once again Skwisgaar didn’t keep Pickles waiting, driving his hips hard and quick into the redhead, Pickles’ head flew back and he let out a loud string of curses followed by the Swede’s name, “Dat’s it, moans for me.” Skwisgaar purred, letting out grunts and moans and he fucked into the drummer with all he had. 

Pickles’ legs shook, “Don’t stahp! Oh gahd! Oh gaaahhhd!” Pickles cried out, freeing his hand from the Swede’s grip and digging his nail’s into the taller male’s back. “S-Skwis, ‘m close.” Pickles whined, “Is know, Pickle.” Skwisgaar said as he wrapped his arms around the redhead, continuing his breakneck pace. Pickles cried out one last time, “Skwis!” As he jizzed between their stomachs, he blushed at the amount. Skwisgaar huffed, groaning as his hair fell in his face, he was so fucking close. Three more hard thrusts and his hips bucked up as he came inside Pickles, “Oh gahd, Skwis.” Pickles groaned. The blond slowly pulled out of the redhead, Skwisgaar picking up the drummer’s pasty legs and placing them on his shoulders, “Skwis?” Pickles questioned, soon it turned into a yelp as Skwisgaar’s tongue plunged inside Pickles to lick out the cum Skwisgaar just pumped into him. Pickles huffed and groaned, whining as he pulls at the blond’s hair, “C’man dood, don’t make me get hard again.” Pickles whined. Skwisgaar chuckled and pulled his tongue out of the redhead.

They laid down beside each other, Pickles lighting a cigarette, Skwisgaar laid there and watched Pickles smoke. “Odin, Is loves yous.” Skwisgaar spoke without realizing that he said that out loud. Pickles froze, “What?” He asked, Skwisgaar’s face went pale but yet he blushed, “I-Is says dat outs louds.” The blond said in shock, covering his mouth. Pickles puts down his cigarette and moves the blond’s hands, crushing his lips on Skwisgaar's. The guitarist gives a surprised groan, and wraps his arms around the redhead’s waist, slowly pulling the drummer on top of him, “I-I..” Pickles stuttered out, “Oh fuck it!” He says angrily, “I love ya too.” Pickles replied. Skwisgaar’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, “Yous… Yous loves me toos?” Skwisgaar inquired, “Yeah.” Pickles replied dreamily as he played with the blonde’s hair, “Dat.. Dat ams great, actukallies.” Skwisgaar says in surprise. 

The Swede tilted his head, “Waits… What ams dis makes us?” Skwisgaar asked, “We’ll talk ‘bout dat in da mornin’... But in da meantime…” The redhead started, “Ya up fer round two, blondie?” Pickles asked with a smirk, Skwisgaar flips Pickles over onto his back, “Ja.” Skwisgaar replied with a smirk. Neither of them would get any sleep until the sun rose.


End file.
